Chained
by Katamuki
Summary: Draco is chained naked to the middle of a dark room. He only needs to ask to leave and he'll be released, but can he gather the strangth to do so? Can he ask for one release when his body is screaming for another? SEX, TWINCEST, VIOLENCE, RATED R .


"Help!" Draco shouted, his immaculate blond hair was mussed and falling in his eyes, the gel long since washed out from the sweat beading on is brow. Lowering his left arm he tried in vain to wipe the sweat away before it fell in his eyes, but the chains attached to his wrist tightened painfully and he was jerked back into place.

He bit his lip to keep the tears from running down his pale cheeks, and fastened on an arrogant face as the door to the small window less room opened. The wicked grin on his face was one Draco had seen a million times and it never failed to frighten him. He struggled with the chains again, pulling hard even after they had tightened, almost crushing his bones. He lifted his right leg and swung it towards the man, but his ankles two were in chains and it only served to put him in more pain.

_Malfoy's don't cry! Gather yourself, damn it! Don't let them win!_

Draco straitened as far as the chains would allow and glared daggers at the red haired man still standing in the doorway.

"Let me go." he demanded, the man merely smiled; taking a step closer as he ran a finger down Draco's bare chest, stopping just above where his pants should have been. A deep shudder ran through the chained boy's body; unsure if it was from disgust or arousal Draco cringed. How could his body betray him this way? How could he yearn for the contact yet be disgusted by it? Grinding his teeth he growled as he yet again lashed out at the man. Fred Weasley simply chuckled and stepped to the side. "You filthy scum!" Draco hissed, yanking his arm down and nearly hitting Fred on the right side of his head.

"Now, Now Malfoy is that any way to treat your provider?" Fred asked his voice low and husky. He took another step closer and the chains around Draco's wrists tightened, giving him no room to swing. "I've given you food." Fred bent over and planted a steamy kiss on the blond's abdomen. "And water," Another kiss to his stomach, "And a roof over you head." He ran a slender finger over the tip of Draco's cock receiving a hiss of pleasurable pain. "Shouldn't you be more than satisfied? Ah, but no, you've always wanted more than every one else." He kissed Draco just above his ribs, "You have always been arrogant Malfoy." He flicked his tongue over Draco's nipple and Draco growled again.

"Damn you!" Draco shouted, struggling desperately against his restraints. "Just fucking let me go!"

"Tisk, tisk. You shouldn't use such nasty language." His smile turned into a mischievous grin and Draco's stomach muscles tightened in nervous anticipation. "You must be punished." He gently ran the palm of his hand up the outside of Draco's thigh. "You deserve to be punished, Malfoy. You've been very bad lately." Fred's thumb graced the ridge of Draco's cock and gathered a hiss from him. Bending to his knee's Fred ran his tongue over the limp member. Draco bit the inside of his cheek and demanded his body not acknowledge the sensation.

_No, Draco, don't you dare. This is sick! It's wrong, think of what he would say. He'd be disgusted with you, he'd kill you. Take a hold of it; don't let it control your mind. _

"Fuck!" Draco groaned. He jerked his hips back in an effort to remove the heated mouth from his growing cock, but Fred followed him and took him all inside his warm, wet mouth. "Stop," Draco growled, but it came out to husky for his own good. Fred hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard bringing Draco's full length in and out of heated bliss. "No…" Draco groaned as he pumped his hips back and forth, letting his head fall back and a small moan escape his throat.

Fred stopped what he was doing and stood up, running his fingers over Draco's bare body. There was a glint in his eye and Draco flinched, he had a feeling he knew what was coming, and he wasn't going to like it at all. Fred walked to the door, which was still standing open, and called threw it. Within minutes the boy's twin was standing there looking all too happy to comply with anything Fred told him.

"He needs punishing." Fred said grazing Draco's body with his fierce hazel eyes. George smiled and walked over to where Draco hung by his arms, in the middle of the room, and ran his hands over his chest, flicking his nipples and scraping his nails along his ribs. Draco gasped as cold metal touched his dick; Fred had locked the cock ring on with out his noticing. Draco glared at him, now he knew this was going to be torture.

"Damn you." he snarled, straining against the chains. "Why?"

"Shush, Darling. You'll like this." George said going around standing behind him. Draco closed his eyes and imagined Professor Snape naked, but the sensations George was sending through his body with the whispered words in his ear, didn't disappear with the horrible image of his professor. George licked the underside of his ear, then the shell and nibbling gently on the lobe whispered what he was going to do to Draco. Draco's breathing picked up at every word, anticipation running through his veins and straight to his cock. Fred was in front of him again, on his knees, running his warm tongue over Draco.

"No." Draco shouted as George's nails scraped his rear. He felt Georges fingers rub along his crack and bucked his hips forwards away from the probing fingers, but in doing so he shoved his cock farther in Fred's mouth. "Ahh…" He groaned. George pulled out his wand and muttered the lubrication spell in Draco's ear, sending heat down his back and tightening his stomach muscles.

George rubbed small circles around Draco's entrance, before slowly entering him. Draco closed his eyes and ground his teeth together. "Fuck!" He shouted.

"I know, but it's only for a moment." George whispered in his ear, and Fred brushed his teeth along the rod of his cock. George moved his finger in the rest of the way pausing for a moment to let Draco adjust. Draco fought the temptation to pull forward away from the finger, because he knew it would be hell's gate at the back of Fred's throat.

"Stop." He whined, as George pulled his finger half way out and then slowly reentered his arse. "No, I don't want this." He let the tears slip out of the corners of his eyes, but fought against the sob. George slipped his finger out and added a second one, while Fred swirled his tongue round and round the head of Draco's throbbing cock. "No…"

George made scissor motions with his fingers inside Draco, hitting his prostate. Draco's hips bucked backwards into his hand against his will, and Draco was rewarded with more pressure to his prostate. Fred sucked the head of his cock as he pumped the rod with his hand. Draco's breath came in gasps and heaves, as his hips bucked back and forth, gaining pleasure from both sides. "Please…" he begged, but he was afraid that he wasn't pleading for them to stop. His cock ached with the pleasure and built up release, he needed to come, but the cock ring was preventing him from doing so.

George pulled out his fingers and replaced them with the head of his cock, he pressed in and Draco's hips froze. Pain shot through him and he wrenched his eyes open and shook his head furiously.

"Sh, it's alright. The pain will go away." George's husky voice ghost across Draco's neck and sent goose flesh over his stretched arms and legs. Draco didn't believe him, he never would, but he also knew that he was right. The pain would go away, it always went away. As George eased his hard cock farther into Draco, he hissed his pleasure. "You're so tight." He muttered running his hands down Draco's chest and around to move up his back. Draco closed his eyes and tried to black out the fading pain and growing sensations, it was almost too much to take. When the pain finally abated he rocked backwards to take the rest of George, who smiled and arched his back to bring him self fully inside the blond.

"Gods," Draco growled as George pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in. Fred pumped his cock hard and fast sucking deliciously on the head of Draco's member. Draco's head fell back and he pumped his hips in rhythm with George's, each movement, each thrust building up the painful pleasure in his throbbing cock.

George thrust in hard, sending Draco's hips forward and bringing his cock head farther into Fred's hot mouth. George picked up the pace, pumping hard and fast into Draco's arse and sending him forward, and Fred hollowed his cheeks and sucked his hardest, while Draco whimpered and growled his pleasure and misery.

"Please!" He cried as George shot his hot seed deep into Draco's rear. "Please…" George licked the shell of Draco's ear again, this time removing a bead of sweat as it journeyed down towards his neck. He ran his hands over Draco's chest pinching lightly on his nipples, Draco mewed and thrust his hips forward hitting the back of Fred's throat and feeling it tighten around him. Fred released his cock from his mouth and licked a bit of pre-come off the tip before nodding to his brother.

George pulled the head of his cock out of Draco and rounded him, coming to a stop in front of him. The twins faced their prisoner, and smiled. Draco was panting and moaning as sweat poured down his face, wetting his hair and making it stick to his temples. The twins turned their eyes on each other and Georges hand up to rest on Fred's stomach.

"Watch up Malfoy." Fred demanded. Draco lifted his head and opened his eyes; only to close them again as the Fred took in a sharp breath. George had dropped to his knees and was running his tongue over Fred's nuts. "Watch!" Fred hissed through clenched teeth. Draco moaned his protest but opened his eyes and watched as George pleasured his brother. Fred closed his eyes and dropped his head back sucking in deep breaths. Draco whined and whimpered as his cock grew more painful with pressure of unattainable release.

"Please, Please…" He begged trying to bring his hand down to undue the cock ring, only to have the chains tighten. "Ah!" He yelled the pain in his wrist only added to the pleasure and he gasped for breath as George ran his tongue up the underside of Fred's hard cock.

"Alright, George." Fred panted. George smiled and turned around bending over for Fred, who lubricated his hole and entered with out any preparation. George cried out and rocked backwards on Fred's cock; they pumped in rhythm and cried out with each others pleasure.

"No, Stop. Please." Draco begged, wanting to be locked in the middle of them. "Gods." The twins turned to him and stopped.

"What do you want Draco?" they asked, using his first name, letting him know he was allowed to ask for anything. "Just ask."

_Ask to leave! That's all it will take, they'll let you go! You know they will. They told you that's all it would take! Just tell them you want to leave, go home to your bed, your family. They won't hesitate._

"Please, the ring. Gods the ring. Take it off, please!" he panted arching his back and sticking his hard throbbing cock towards them. Fred pulled out of his panting brother and unlatched the ring tossing it to the side.

"Anything else?" He asked eyeing Draco, who nodded feverishly. "Well?"

"Please, help me. Help me come!" A handsome smile spread across Fred's face and he wandered to the back of Draco; George bent in front of Draco his entrance touching the tip of Draco's rock hard cock. Fred entered Draco and Draco cried out, it felt so good. He bucked back and the rocked forward, bring his cock inside George. His eyes sprung open and he tried to bring his hands down to grasp the mans hips, but the chains tightened. Draco growled and pulled harder, sending pain through his arms. "NO!" He yelled as he rocked his hips. Fred lifted his hand from Draco's shoulder and unlatched the chains around his wrist. Draco lowered his sore wrist and clutched George's hips, pounding hard into the bent over man.

Fred was behind him pumping him with just as much force, every time Draco pulled out of George he was entered by Fred. Fred's cock hit Draco's prostate each time he entered him, and Draco was finding it harder to hold on to reality.

He thrust once, twice, thrice more and his body was racked with his violent release. He filled Georges arse with his hot sperm and panted. Fred felt his release through his entrance, the muscles tightening around his hard cock, and it was over for him as well. Draco pulled out of George and ran his aching fingers through his damp hair. Fred pulled out of Draco and tried to catch him as he collapsed forwards on his hands and knee's gasping for breath. George was lying on his back, panting and rubbing his own come off of his thighs. Fred smiled down at the two men and chuckled, his breathing labored.

"You two sure look like you just had your brains fucked out." He said bending to help George stand up. Draco wiped at the tears from his eyes, he had been weak, yet again. They were right he deserved this, he deserved to be punished. He had, had the chance to leave, alls he had to do was ask, but no he had collapsed and pleaded for satisfaction.

"Stand up." Fred said gathering Draco's wrist and clasping the chains back around them. "We'll be back for dinner, try to cool down." He grinned, wiping a bead of sweat from Draco's brow, before he left, closing the door behind them.

Draco sobbed in earnest then. He knew what he had to do, he knew how to end it, and he was just too weak.

_Next time, next time you'll be stronger. You'll ask, next time._

But deep down he knew he wouldn't, he'd never ask. He got perverse pleasure out of the act and it disgusted him. But he couldn't help himself, he didn't want to ask.

* * *

Ok so this came to me while I was reading a fanfiction about the pairing, it was called _How to stop a slythering, or making malfoy cry_ I can't remember who it was by but it was pretty good and then it was like POP, and i was hit in the head with this idea. It only took me like 3 hours to write, but I'm pretty proud of it.

R&R, Reviews are much loved, and flames are wonderful. I love fire . Sorry if there is mistakes but I did spell check but I'm not an English professor so I dont catch somethings.

Enjoy Katamuki


End file.
